


Perseverance

by cirithungol



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hux is a bit of a masochist, I'm so sorry, I've never written fanfic before but once i saw these two, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut, Torture, smut and feelings, snoke is a total dick, the garbage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirithungol/pseuds/cirithungol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux prepares for another day with the ever so irritating Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance

“Fuck!”

The general had nicked his cheek with the cutthroat razor he favoured over the plastic First Order issue shaving set. A thin thread of blood began to trickle down his chin, inching towards his high collar.  
Hux fumed and snatched a coarse towel to clean his cheek. The nick would stand out for the next few days. Gripping the chrome sink, Hux grit his teeth and fought his exhaustion. He had to be ready, be strong enough for another day in the Finalizer with Kylo Ren.

\-----------------------------------------------

The Sith lord in training had first appeared on the Finalizer a few months ago, and after several sessions with Snoke, Hux had a sinking feeling he would have to spend much more time with the hooded menace than he would have liked.

Ren was strong, Hux gave him that. The gesture of a hand bringing a man to his knees or stopping a blaster bolt in mid-air had shown the general just why Snoke was so intent on keeping the walking disaster as his pupil. But then, Snoke was never present for the inevitable tantrums at a mission gone wrong.

There was a certain atmosphere that Ren brought into a room, a heated tension that Hux loathed. For the safety of his own men and equipment he had been learning to read this tension. Tightened shoulders beneath the thick cloak meant damage was inevitable. Clenched gloves meant a different kind of rage, one Hux had yet to decipher.

Which is exactly what Ren was doing when Hux stepped onto the bridge, his shaving cut stinging ever so slightly.

The black-cloaked figure was facing the windows with a view of Starkiller base, his ventilator showing new chips and dents. Ironic, thought Hux, both of them meeting, a little more worse for wear. Hux noted by the strained silence of the bridge that Ren had most likely been there for a while.

“Have I kept you waiting, Ren?” Hux said not a little venomously. The general was never late. The sith turned to him jerkily, the empty black hole in his visor that served as his eyes boring into the general’s cold blue ones. Suddenly Hux felt the reddish rings under his eyes darken and his exhaustion laid bare. 

“Only a very little, Hux.”

Hux seethed at this. Rank was one of the cornerstones of the First Order, and the First Order’s most deadly weapon ignoring this was unacceptable. But Hux kept his anger at bay; he had seen the warning signs this morning and the Finalizer had already lost two men and an interrogation room to Kylo Ren’s wrath this week. He waited.

The sith clenched and unclenched his gloved hands.

“I have just come from and audience with my lord Snoke; I am to leave for Takodana with a squadron immediately.” Though he had never seen the man’s face and could not now, Hux could have sworn Ren’s teeth were gritted. 

“It’s that droid, isn’t it?” 

Hux saw the sith’s shoulders tighten visibly under his cloak. Failure was unacceptable to Snoke, Hux knew, and Ren’s inability to find and capture the map to Skywalker was becoming a very sore point. Hux himself was becoming more and more irritated at the sith and himself. He knew Snoke would not take kindly to any more shortcomings. The disaster with the FN trooper enabling the escape of the resistance pilot was weighing down on them both.

A blur in Hux’s peripheral vision materialised into an anxious officer with a report. The droid had indeed been sighted at a resistance outpost on Takodana. 

Hux felt a twinge of annoyance. The incompetent sith would obviously need Phasma and a whole squadron, a loss of manpower Hux disliked. But there was something else nagging at him. It must be the exhaustion. 

“Well, Ren. Report to Captain Phasma, and I believe it is in our best interests that you leave immediately.” Said Hux, a tad more briskly than he intended. As the sith turned jerkily to him, Hux felt a minor shiver course through his frame – had he upset the sith?  
Instead Ren’s shoulders slumped slightly and he turned, clunking heavily away from the general. Odd, thought Hux. Recently the sith had been behaving like this around him before missions, as if waiting for something, perhaps advice? Hux shrugged this off as a result of Ren’s previous failures. He must be seeking some kind of positive enforcement from a senior officer like himself, the general mused. 

Turning to face the bridge once more, the general squared his shoulders and took another hour in his stride.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The mission on Takodana seemed a success, and Hux breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the news. Ren had captured a girl who had seen that blasted map and was interrogating her as the general waited for the all-important coordinates. Ren had rendezvoused with the Finalizer at Starkiller base, and both men seemed in control in their element. 

Hux was examining a report of the casualties at Takodana while simultaneously instructing a junior officer on the Starkiller weapons emergency shutdown procedure, which, under Hux’s command, had never been used. He was also riding the highs of what he believed was a most successful speech to the First Order troops, and the efficacious decimation of the Ilenium system.  
The general felt what might have been hope for a quick, successful mission – the First Order was so close to finally eliminating the Jedi, a few more days and Hux would surely be praised by Snoke. Grudgingly, he imagined Ren would be congratulated too. 

A commotion just outside the command centre brought these hopes crashing down.  
A bleeding officer clambered towards Hux, pushing others aside, “The prisoner! Ren has lost it!” she shouted, as she collapsed.

Hux felt a horrible sense of déjà vu as he scrambled for control of the growing panic among the officers around him and what he felt like was going to be a very long evening ahead of him. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Hux never ran.

The general always walked briskly, his long legs carrying him quickly and efficiently from point A to point B. But the most recent incoming reports he had heard of the girl’s escape and Ren’s continuing destruction of a large cell block lengthened his stride considerably. 

As he neared Cell Block D along a thin corridor, he could see sparks spitting from the cell furthest from himself. It seemed Ren had gone through every room, slashing at whatever was in his path. Hux began to fume as he stepped over two dead troopers and an unconscious block officer bleeding out from a nasty gash.  
What a waste.

Hux stepped over debris towards the sparks, his back stiffly straight. He had dealt with tantrums before, but nothing quite like this. It was odd, thought Hux. Ren usually imploded then and there when he ‘lost it’, as the injured officer earlier had so eloquently put it, but Cellblock D was quite a distance from the interrogation rooms. Starkiller base had plenty of room for prisoners. It seemed, Hux mused, that the sith had taken himself almost as far as he could from the interrogation rooms, and the command centres.  
Now, like a cornered animal Ren had ended up in the last cell, still hacking away at the walls around him. Hux could hear the guttural beam of the sith’s lightsaber as he approached the cell. It suddenly struck the general that despite the flickering sparks and drawn sabre, Ren had stopped. 

Still, this was inexcusable. As the general entered what was left of the cell, he realised that Ren had removed his helmet. All the general could see was the hunched figure, still awkwardly tall in the tiny cell, unruly dark hair gleaming in the flickering light. 

“Ren!” The general barked. 

The man turned, tension written in every limb, to face the general. Hux realised then that this was the first time in all the months they had spent together that he had never seen Kylo Ren’s face. 

And Ren was pouting.

Pouting.

Hux was furious, but his tone as he spoke was less fierce than he intended. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

Seeing Ren’s face had unnerved him, and as he looked into the sith’s eyes which reflected light like nothing he had ever seen before, he found his usual seamless composure faltering. Those lips were quite distracting. Naturally, Hux thought to himself as he blinked. It was not often a fearsome sith lord pouted.  
The general couldn’t help himself. He stared at the strange, angular face.

Ren seemed to sense the general’s discomposure and sheathed his blade. He straightened, but said nothing, mouth tightening. 

This provided to be more distracting for Hux. At his full height, Ren was at least a head taller than him. He felt slightly weak in the knees, unable to tear his eyes from the sith. This was highly unusual.  
They both stood in silence. 

Then, to Hux’s utter confusion, the barest hint of a smile appeared in the corner of Ren’s mouth. The general floundered, frowned and began to speak.

“Ren - ” he began, the weakness in the word that rolled off his tongue shocking. This is not how a general should behave. 

Regaining his composure, Hux began again.

“Ren, what is the meaning of this?! This is unacceptable!” Hux felt his anger building again. 

Ren’s gaze fell to the floor. His pout had become a hard frown. His destructive actions now seemed childish, Hux could tell the sith knew. And his eyes were glittering with a much more mature anger. 

“The girl. I could not break her. She resisted.” Ren spat the final statement out. 

“So we have nothing.” Hux felt his stomach sink to the floor. Failure again.

“Nothing.” Ren repeated hollowly.

“Again, Ren?” Hux’s gaze turned steely. Ren looked back at the general, those dark, dark eyes meeting piercing clear ones. He was surprised to see a brief flicker of upset in the sith’s eyes, soon replaced by resentment. It was almost as if this arrogant man cared about his concerns, Hux thought. Unlikely, the general reminded himself. The man had just destroyed part of his base. If Ren knew anything at all about General Hux, then he would know Ren’s tantrums were the key source of his exhaustion.

They stood in silence. Then, a barely audible message spouted through a damaged speaker in the cellblock’s hallway.

“General Hux and Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader requests an audience.” 

Both men started, Hux more visibly than Ren. Finally, Ren spoke.

“Come, General. We mustn’t be late.” Ren’s eyes danced over the general’s face. Again, Hux felt his exhaustion laid bare to the sith. He loathed the feeling. Straightening, his face tightening into a scowl, Hux strode out of the room. All the willpower he had left was used to hide the shakiness he felt after seeing Ren. He’d never felt that way about anyone in his life, and it had to be the sabre-wielding maniac who just destroyed half his jailing system.

“Shit.” Hux whispered to himself as he felt Ren step into pace behind him.

\----------------------------------------------

Officers and troopers parted before them like a shoal of fish avoiding predators. Hux managed to remain poised, his back straight as a ramrod, face wearing it’s usual grimace at the general incompetence of every other being under his command. Ren stalked alongside him, mask staring impassively ahead. It was as though their encounter seconds ago had never occurred. 

Nearing the entrance to the audience chamber, Ren suddenly reached out and grabbed the general’s shoulder. Hux felt himself pulled aside and let out an involuntary gasp, more out of irritation than anything else, he told himself. Kylo Ren had never touched him before. And neither did he let go of Hux now. This was quite baffling to the general.

“General.” Ren was breathing quite heavily, Hux noted through his confusion.

“Lord Ren.” 

“I would appreciate that the matter of the cellblock remains between us. Snoke need not know.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. 

“As you wish. Though I’m sure the Supreme Leader will have more important issues to discuss.” he remarked, and Ren tilted his head.

“Yes, yes, I meant only- ” Ren paused. Hux could have sworn the sith was searching his eyes, his face for something. Hux thought quickly. 

“Your… mask?” he guessed. Ren’s shoulders visibly relaxed. Hux was correct.

“I am not permitted – ” but Hux cuts the sith off mid sentence. He has calmed himself considerably since the cellblock incident and has managed to mostly ignore Ren’s huge hand on his shoulder. 

“No matter, Ren. It has no influence on the matter of the prisoner in any case. ” Hux is surprised at his own compassion towards the sith. If this was another officer disobeying a direct command – well, Hux was not known for his merciful nature. That simply was not how the First Order functioned. 

Ren finally removed his hand and turned into the audience chamber. Hux remained at the door for a moment longer. His behaviour around Ren was changing. This was greatly concerning. He should never have allowed himself to be so distracted by another person. It was unbecoming of a general of the Order.

Straightening his shoulders, he stalked into the audience chamber. 

\----------------------------------------------

Ren was already kneeling in front of the great stone throne, Hux could see in the gloom of the transmissions room. The high ceiling dwarfed the two men as Hux knelt alongside the sith. Ren turned his head ever so slightly and Hux turned to meet his gaze, but a moment later Supreme Leader Snoke’s image flickered to life before them. 

“I am disappointed, Ren. Very disappointed.” Snoke’s voice rang out in the cavernous room. Hux felt Ren recoil beside him, and a vague sense of unease started in the pit of his stomach. 

“I am sorry, Master. The girl. She is stronger than we had imagined- ” Ren began.

“Stronger?! You have the strength, apprentice!” Ren winced as Snoke’s tone took on an unpleasant edge. Hux knew the Supreme Leader would dislike the threat of the girl, but he seemed more intent on Ren. The general stayed silent. This was not his concern, yet.

“Kylo Ren, I believe you have felt the pull to the light again. It weakens you.” 

“Yes, master.” 

“You must persevere.” 

Ren’s gaze flicked up toward Snoke’s image. Hux heard a sliver of panic in his voice.

“I will master, you know I will! I will not disappoint again!” Hux’s uneasiness grew. Ren was almost… begging. 

Snoke was impassive for a moment. Then Hux saw Kylo Ren’s figure fall to the floor and begin to writhe. Hands scrabbling at his helmet, it was ripped from his head and thrown aside with a dull clunk. A scream tore from his lips. The general realized he had started to shiver.  
As Ren’s body contorted on the hard ground, Snoke staring coolly down from his throne. He cocked is head towards Hux as Ren screamed again.

“Watch, General. I want to make sure disobedience is not tolerated in any of my Order. Even such a minor act as removing one’s helmet.” Hux went white, and forced himself to turn to Ren.

Ren was staring at him, eyes wide with fear and pain. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks and his body was shaking uncontrollably. Their eyes met as they both drowned in sheer terror. Hux felt blackness surround his vision and his chest sparked with pain. He tasted blood and knew he had bitten his lip. 

Finally everything stopped. 

Ren’s writhing had ceased, and he lay on the floor, chest moving in shallow breaths. Hux had gasped for a shuddering breath himself, and things were gradually coming back into focus. Their eyes had not left one another. 

Snoke’s voice broke the calm.

“Now, I hope you both are thinking a little more clearly. I can assure you that the next time I hear of any failures from either of you, the next session of perseverance will be more… forceful.” Snoke’s image flickered and disappeared.

Hux fell to his hands and knees, almost panting. His breathing was incredibly loud in the empty chamber. He turned his head to see Ren staring at him. Neither of them said a word as Hux stood shakily, went to Ren’s side and hefted him into a standing position. Ren finally looked away as he righted himself, retrieving his helmet. His nose had begun to bleed. 

“Ren, your nose.” Hux’s voice was thin as he broke the silence. Ren nodded and brought a hand to his face. Muffled, he spoke.

“It always happens after perseverance.” 

Hux thought it wise to ask nothing about previous sessions. He suddenly felt bone tired. 

“Our orders have not changed, then. My quarters are near, Ren. Clear up your face, and let us get back to our duties.” Hux heard the words coming out of his mouth as he spoke. He never offered help to others like this. But he was so tired. Tired of it all. He turned back to the sith, who was watching him very closely, his gaze almost quizzical. 

“Follow me.” Hux turned shakily on his heel towards the doors of the audience chamber. 

\----------------------------------------------

Nearing his quarters, Hux became aware that Ren had not replaced his helmet. 

“Unwise, don’t you think, Ren? Your helmet?” he queried.

“I can withstand perseverance, Hux. Besides, I like being able to see you properly.” This was stated by the sith almost nonchalantly behind his bloodied hand. Nonetheless, Hux’s brisk walk stuttered. He felt heat rising in his cheeks. Was he blushing? Impossible, the general tried to shake the feeling.

They had reached Hux’s door. He hesitated briefly, turning to look at Kylo Ren, who he was about to let into his quarters, his sanctuary. Ren met his gaze. The general felt as though he was being pulled into those eyes, and he was so very tired of resisting. He had decided.

Hux’s gut feeling told him he was making the right decision and he punched in his code. 

With a beep, the door slid open swiftly. Hux stepped in, feeling Ren close behind him. A click after them meant they were alone together, surrounded by thick walls and a locked door. 

Hux stepped quickly over to his sink, noting the bloodied towel draped over it from his shaving incident earlier. How many hours ago had it been? Maybe days? He couldn’t tell anymore. He grabbed the towel and threw it at Ren. The sith caught it deftly and began mopping up his bloodied nose. 

Hux stood before the mirror, watching Ren in the reflection. 

His face tidied, Ren looked up sharply, meeting the general’s eyes in the mirror. Hux suddenly felt very vulnerable and very warm. He turned to face the sith lord. 

“Well, Kylo Ren?” A huskiness had pervaded Hux’s voice that surprised him, and obviously Ren too, as the sith’s mouth had opened ever so slightly. 

And then everything happened so quickly.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Oof-.” The general almost had the wind knocked out of him as Ren pushed him against the wall of his quarters, both bodies pressed against one another. Hux could feel how hard Ren was despite his heavy robes. The sith made short work of Hux’s collar, but stopped short, almost involuntarily. Ren then began to move himself ever so slowly towards the general’s mouth. Hux gazed into Ren’s eyes, feeling the composure he had fought to control collapse as he felt Ren’s lips against his. It was the lightest of kisses; Hux had only felt the lightest of feeling, but it was enough to have him gasping. They stood pressed against each other, just for a moment, in silence. 

Then Ren sucked in a breath and mouthed at Hux’s lips hungrily until both were tasting blood. Hux managed to still his panting long enough to lick a moan from Ren god his lips as he shoved Ren’s cloak off. Hux was hard too, Ren grinding against him desperately. And then he had is arms around him, pulling Ren closer until neither could breath, biting at his mouth.

Gasping, both pulled away. 

“Oh god,” Hux was hoarse, “Ren.” The sith’s dark eyes were so full of want and his lips smeared with blood - the general could have come then and there. At the sound of his name, Ren’s eyes flickered and he surged towards Hux again. 

The general felt his uniform trousers shoved down roughly as Ren, breathless, grabbed his cock. Hux grabbed onto him, sucking at his lower lip. As he was being stroked roughly by Ren, Hux saw the sith’s other hand push his robes aside. Hux’s cock jumped. 

Stroking himself, Ren flipped Hux to face the wall. Ren reached around him and put two fingers to his mouth.

“Suck, general.” Hux’s eyes fluttered shut as he opened his mouth and began to suck like he never had before in his life. Then he felt Ren’s fingers inside him, stretching him. Hux’s mouth fell open at the sensation and he spread his legs, knees chafing against the wall.

Hux knew this would hurt like a bitch but his need for Ren was stronger. Even so, he grit his teeth through a moan as Ren pushed into him, barely slicked. Ren’s grip on the general’s wrists against the wall seemed to weaken for a moment as he groaned.  
Hux knew his pain was incredibly arousing to Ren, and let out a pained gasp a little louder than he felt necessary. Ren almost collapsed against him, but a second later began pushing into Hux harder and harder each time. Mixing with the pain, Hux felt each thrust deep in his core as Ren hit his prostate. He could feel Ren’s mouth on his neck, hot breath ragged. Hux moaned and rolled his hips, earning him a faster pace from Ren who was biting into the general’s shoulder hard.

The general let himself be shoved against the wall by Ren’s forceful thrusts, feeling utterly taken. He was stretched, bloodied and two seconds from coming. 

Ren finished first, shuddering suddenly and burying his face in Hux’s neck. Hux came soon after, vision nearly going completely as he felt a white heat shoot through him, tinged with a pain that left him in tears. 

Limbs entwined and both leaning against the wall for support, Ren breathed Hux’s name as he nuzzled into his shoulder. Hux just stood shaking in Ren’s arms. Hux couldn’t tell how long they stayed like this, just breathing together. 

Then suddenly Ren pulled away, wrenching himself from Hux. The general was left against the wall, filthy and bleeding. He hid his face in his arms, a grin playing across his lips. 

A muffled thump told him that Ren had collapsed on his bed, and Hux untangled himself from his pants and uniform to join him. 

The girl prisoner could wait.

They had better things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I didn't have a clue what I was doing most of the time but it was fun!


End file.
